


Грязь

by son_karla



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: пусть так: Фитц в который раз смертельно ранен и предается воспоминаниям. Шут рядом.начало, наверное, из середины третьей трилогии, а основная часть – из первой.





	Грязь

_«по шелковым путям твоих волос  
бредут мои израненные пальцы»_

  
  
*  
  
_– Фитц, Фитц, ты слышишь меня? – слышу ли я? Не знаю. Твой голос опутывает меня тонкой нитью, прошивает насквозь, и тянет, тянет меня к себе, за собой. Но я не могу откликнуться на твой зов. Эда, как сухо в глотке. Холодные края чаши тычутся в губы, рассекая их, и вода ледяной змеей заползает внутрь, умасливая жажду, разлепляя сросшиеся стенки. И я сиплю: Шут, – потому что мне страшно, что ты – лишь голос в моей голове, звук один, призрак, – Шут. Где же ты, выйди на свет. И я открываю глаза._  
_Ты склоняешься надо мной, одной рукой поддерживая мою голову, другой – вытирая с губ влагу, твое лицо перечеркнуто страхом, оно теплится нежностью. Нежностью. Ты прекрасен, мой Шут, как ты прекрасен. Я уже не чувствую боли. Золотые волосы щекочут мне кожу так, что мне хочется смеяться, тогда как ты плачешь? Ты плачешь, мой Шут? О ком? И я тяну свои пальцы к тебе, ловя прозрачные струны самыми кончиками._  
_На солнце твоих волос моя кровь. Грязная, черная, густая._  
_Ты замираешь, позволяя мне эту слабую ласку. Горячая ладонь жжет мне лицо, и я закрываю глаза, не в силах смотреть на тебя._  
_– Прости меня, я испачкал тебя._  
  
*  
  
С самого детства меня влекло к тебе, меня на тебя несло, точно лодку на скалы. Но тогда еще я не знал, что чувствовал, просто смотрел на тебя и не мог насытиться. Ты повсюду порхал, как мотылек, привлеченный собственным светом, и тебе никто никогда не был нужен. А мне всегда хотелось поймать тебя, сжать пальцами, пока крылья не хрустнут, когда ты кривлялся, как бес, говорил загадками и хохотал, хохотал, словно смех этот мог разбудить спящего. И он будил: мою злость, мою обиду и мою радость. Злиться на тебя я не мог, и улыбался в ответ, на этот всеозаряющий смех, теряющийся в темноте коридоров.   
Злиться на тебя я не мог. Сначала. А потом не видел тебя неделями, месяцами, и мое сердце ныло, ныло отчаянно, замедляясь в тревожном ожидании, и бешеное неслось, срываясь с цепи, если ты вдруг возникал на моем пути, будто обрыв. Я в тебя валился, как в яму, а ты хохотал, хохотал… но однажды ночью в своем озорстве ты перешел границы и стянул штаны для меня, на миг показав мне клочок своей ослепительной белизны там, где я никогда не мог бы увидеть. Ты раздразнил во мне такие желания, каких я потом стыдился, мне с тех пор снились сны, которых не должен знать ни один юноша, ни один мужчина. Я боялся смотреть на тебя, сжигаемый адской похотью. Тогда я научился на тебя злиться.   
Твои самые невинные колкости жалили меня острее ножа, каждое слово я воспринимал, как укол в свою сторону, как намеренную издевку, словно тебе было до меня хоть какое-то дело. Шут, хватит мучить меня, - взвыл я однажды, когда ты в очередной раз болтал всякий вздор, коверкая мое имя. Я схватил тебя за грудки, не в силах больше сдерживать гнев, зло выдыхая тебе в лицо, будто молодой конь, готовый ударить копытом, тончайшие струны твоих волос трепетали у щек, ресницы дрожали, рот больше не искривляла усмешка, глаза твои, светлые, сияющие, резали меня, точно солнечные лучи, и я нагнулся ближе к тебе, жаждущий впиться в твои губы, сухие упрямые губы – все внутри меня сжималось от этой близости, все внутри меня разрывалось от этой близости – но, испугавшись, что мне не остановиться, я оттолкнул тебя, с силой, так, что ты отлетел на пол, смотря на меня снизу вверх словно сверху вниз. А я убежал от этого взгляда, выпачканный им, будто смолой. Я укрылся от тебя в женщине, которая во всем была – не ты. Утром ты стучал в мою дверь, и я мгновение видел твое лицо без маски, пока ты не вошел внутрь, не повел носом и не поднял одеяло: «Скоро же ты отмучился, Фитци-Фитц». Я помню, что покраснел, когда ты расхохотался. Ты, попросив у меня свитки, просидел с ними до самого вечера, в гробовой тишине. Я ушел, пристыженный этим молчанием. И больше ты не говорил со мной, не шутил, не смеялся. Оказывается раньше были какие-то мы. С того безгласного дня ты отгородился от меня безнадежной стеной, и я никак не мог подступиться к тебе.   
Я прогнал женщину. И пришел к тебе. В комнате тебя не было. И я ждал тебя до глубокой ночи.   
  
– Кто здесь, – спросил ты у темноты. Я не знал, что ответить, и просто позвал – Шут…  
–  А, Фитци-Фитц снизошел до шута?   
–  Я бы сказал, что поднялся.  
–  Ну, тебе виднее, сын короля.  
–  Незаконный.  
–  Закон и вообще не про вас, ваше величество.  
–  Не зови меня так! И на что ты намекаешь?  
–  Как бы я посмел намекать на что-то, кто я такой?  
–  Шут!  
–  Ну вот видишь, разве мое положение не узаконивает намеки, мой незаконный король?  
–  Объявляешь себя моим подданным?  
–  Падите пред Фитцем ниц? Хаха. Вовсе нет, ученик главного конюшего.   
–  Что ты хочешь сказать мне?  
–  Я скорее спросил бы.  
–  О чем?!  
–  Что ты здесь делаешь?  
–  Я оставил ее.  
–  Ну и дурак.  
–  Эда, дай мне сил.  
–  Попроси лучше о терпении.  
–  Мое терпение давно иссякло!  
–  Я заметил, оттого и предлагаю. Смени молитву, Фитц.   
–  Что ты знаешь о моих молитвах!  
–  Ты прав, ничего. Позволь.  
–  Да, пожалуйста. Не предложишь войти?  
–  Нет.  
–  А я бы вошел.   
–  Я - против, так что это незаконно.  
–  Плевать я хотел!  
–  Это ты о своих страстях?  
–  Что ты знаешь о страсти, чертов лицедей!   
–  А ты-то что знаешь?  
–  Я желаю тебя с тех пор, как увидел!  
–  Фу, Фитци, тебе разве не стыдно? Как по мне, так ты и коснуться меня боишься, чтоб не измазаться, –  ты прижал мою руку к своей груди, твое сердце рвалось мне навстречу, –  ну так не бойся, я не мукой натерт, – сказал ты серьезно, а я испугался, поняв, что совсем не знаю, что делать с тобой, что с тобой вообще можно делать? Как можно касаться тебя? Моя ладонь на твоей холодной груди горела огнем. А ты вдруг, скинув эту руку, сказал устало: Фитци-Фитц, предлагаю тебе просто утопить меня в щелоке и не мучится.   
  
–  Что?  
–  Будешь спускаться – держись за стенки.  
–  Шут, постой.   
–  Ну, постою я, и что?   
–  Ты не о том подумал.  
–  Не много ли ты берешь на себя, заявляя, будто тебе известен ход моих мыслей?  
–  Можешь ты замолчать!   
–  …  
–  Все это неправильно. Так не бывает. Ты понимаешь? Я все время чувствую грязь на своих руках, на своих мыслях. Ты? Понимаешь? Это?   
–  …  
–  Я боюсь отравить тебя.   
–  …  
–  Ну что ты молчишь?   
–  Ты велел мне умолкнуть.  
–  Ты издеваешься надо мной? Ты все время надо мной издеваешься!  
  
Ты не дал мне уйти, ухватив меня за руку.  
  
–  Смотри, Фитц, нет никакой грязи, –  ты вывернул мою ладонь в своей и провел по ней кончиком пальца, мою спину прошила первая молния, –  видишь? – твоя рука двинулась по моей, поднимаясь к предплечью и выше (вторая), пока не добралась до шеи, огладив щеку (третья), перепутала волосы и легла на затылок, –  нет никакой грязи на нас, –  твои сухие упрямые губы прижались к моим… и в сердце моем началась гроза. 


End file.
